


Maybe It Was For The Best.

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prostitution, Sibling Rivalry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, medic!Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank died, it wasn't quick and it wasn't painless, and when Party Poison was recovering from Frank's death, it wasn't quick, and it wasn't painless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It Was For The Best.

When Frank died, it wasn't quick and it wasn't painless, and when Party Poison was recovering from Frank's death, it wasn't quick, and it wasn't painless.

They were near the edge of Zone 10, pretty damn far from Battery City. But, they had unknowing wandered close to the edge of Electric HQ, The government had been building the base for their Dracs and commanders for the past month, they worked quick, and at everyone's expense. They hid it from the Zone Runners well. 

Jet Star was driving when they stopped at a warehouse that appeared abandoned, it wasn't on any map they had, but their maps were outdated. "Yo Party, what d'ya think?"  
"I don't know..." Party glanced at Kobra and Frank who were in the back seat, Frank had his arms around Kobra's neck and his head on his chest, and Kobra had his arms around Frank's waist. Gerard, quite frankly, wanted to cut his brother's arms off. Frank was /his/. "Yeah, we can stop, Ghoul and Kobra need it, we can keep watch, or we can wake Kobra up and one of us can sleep,"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, the City is 10 zones away, we're safe,"  
"Ok, whatever you say, Party,"  
Jet drove the trans-am though the hole in the side of the warehouse, other Runners probably cut it out so they could get in, or the Dracs tried to pull a raid on no one. He parked it next to the gap, grabbed the two sleeping bags they had, and began digging though some crates that he spotted in the far corner.

Gerard had reached into the back seat and had wrapped his arms around Frank's slight waist, when he "accidentally" punched Kobra in the jaw. He jolted awake, and glared at Party. "Whoops," Party muttered, nonchalantly, before picking Frank up, bridal style, and waltzing over to where Jet had set up the sleeping bags. He looked outside, the sun was setting ,casting golden rays over the sand.  
"You and Kobra are on guard, we'll trade at sunrise!" Party yelled to Jet, before slipping Frank into the thicker, heat retaining sleeping bag, and then crawling into the other, tatty little bag.

It was around 12:30 in the morning when he heard the whimpers, and around 1:00 when he bothered to help. There was an unspoken code in the Zones, if someone has a nightmare, wait a few minutes before you wake them up, if they're having a good dream, wake them up as soon as possible. Nightmares make you feel glad that you're back in the real world, dreams make you want to sleep forever.

"Ghoul...Ghoulie" Party whispered as he gently petted Frank's face, before tugging slightly on his long, ebony hair. Frank peeled his eyes open and saw Party, he whipped away a tear, before lunging himself into Party's arms.  
"I-it was so bad, G, they-they took my clothes and cut my hair and-"  
"Shh, Frankie, you're safe, I'm here, you're safe," Party murmured as he slipped into the sleeping bag with Frank. He stroked Frank's hair and kissed his head, feeling blissful and damn well pleased that he was probably going to fuck Frank before Kobra.

Obviously, no one expected the raid, and no one expected the results of the raid.

Party woke up when he heard the gun fire, he looked up and saw that Kobra and Jet had killed a few of the Dracs, but they just kept on coming. He shook Frank awake and grabbed his gun, before running to join the fight. Not thirty second later, Frank was by his side. They shot down drac after drac, but they all knew they were outnumbered.

They decided to stop when Jet got shot in the knee, the laser burned through his tattered jeans and burned his flesh, it bubbled and melted away. Frank ran to his side and tore off the bottom half of his trouser leg, and used it to soak up some blood. "Shh, shh, hold onto me, grab me" he soothed Jet as he used the bottle of water he kept tucked into his belt to clean the wound. Kobra and Party had moved around them, to help shield them as Frank desperately tried to save Jet's leg. Jet was gripping onto Frank's hair tightly as Frank assessed the wound, making the decision of whether he needed to sew him up, and absorbing some of the blood with the trouser leg that he tore off. Frank whimpered slightly at the pain, but carried on regardless.

Jet, despite his pain, picked up his gun and began firing a Dracs again while Frank tended to his leg. Frank bit his lip and he reached for the small first aid bag he knew Jet carried in the pocket of his leather jacket. He withdrew the large needle from the pack and thick thread, and carefully thread the needle. He lined it up with the edge of the wound and carefully pushed the needle through the skin of Jet's knee that had became callous because of the amount of times that he's knelt down on the hot sand to fix the car and cut them up in fights. 

The stitches were firm and neat, there wasn't a chance of them coming loose without someone pulling on them. The wound still looked grizzly despite Frank's efforts, but it was less likely to get infected now. Jet pulled Frank down into a hug, "Th-thank you, you're like a brother to me, Ghoul, I love you." He panted  
"It's ok," Frank replied, as he gripped onto Jet's shirt, trying to get images of death and bloodshed out of his head.

Before Frank joined the Killjoys, he was with another group, he was only fifteen, he didn't know what he was doing. He was roped into it by the leader, Hurricane Fire, who had bright blue eyes and stood tall at 5"11'. Frank was trapped at a rebel base, he couldn't leave alone or he'd be killed so quickly that no one would know his name. He was read up on medical information while he was there, groups would be more likely to take him if he knew how to patch people up. Decent medical care was but a long lost dream in the desert except for the few who had a medic on their team, and even then you'd only be slightly better off. So, when Hurricane arrived, with his brother and best friend, Destert Storm and Blaze Vinyl, Frank was practically swept off of his tinny little feet with the rush of an actual killjoy giving him attention. 

Frank was tinny by most standards, in hight, in wight, in experience, but he was most certainly large in his intelligence. He, before the helium wars, was on the fast track to some of the best schools in America. He was loved by teachers and students alike, but didn't want to be seen as nothing more than a smart boy with no personality, so he drove his heart into his music.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update depending on the response I get.


End file.
